What Makes You Beautiful
by LMezz
Summary: Maura and Jane each become aware of their feelings for one another. This story integrates music into their journey to find each other. Purely Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. I am just taking them for a spin and let's see where it takes us! Inspired by One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful. Here's the link to the song if you want to hear it:**

** watch?v=QJO3ROT-A4E**

* * *

Maura stood in her shower, letting the hot water run over her body; letting it refresh and renew her. It had been a long dream filled night, which left her feeling more tired than usual after a rough case. The woman on her table yesterday reminded her so much of Jane. Long, dark, thick, curly hair; olive skin; skinny, yet toned. She was the unfortunate victim of a serial rapist and murderer. All she could dream about last night was seeing Jane, lying on her table, having to perform her autopsy. Each dream ended the same way. Maura picking up the scalpel, holding it in her hand, watching it tremble, and finally, dropping to the floor. She then quickly dissolved into tears and slumped over Jane's body, crying and mourning the loss of her best friend.

Best friend. That word resounded in her head this morning. Best friend. She had never had a best friend, so she had nothing to compare it to. Was Jane her best friend or was she more? Maura knew that she felt more for Jane than most people feel for their best friends. However, having never had one, she didn't know what was so different about this experience. Best friend. The words just didn't seem to do Jane justice in her eyes. Jane was so much more than just a friend, but Maura didn't have a word to put to it yet. Sighing out loud, Maura shook herself from her reverie, realizing the water had gone cold in the shower. She quickly finished her routine and set about getting ready for the day. She had to find more evidence to help Jane nail the bastard that was raping and killing these poor girls.

After finishing up her breakfast, Maura neatly placed her coffee cup and fruit bowl in her sink and grabbed her keys. Heading out to the street to her car, she stood for a few moments scanning the street for her Prius. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she had a rental car being dropped off this morning as the Prius was being serviced. She glanced at her watch. "8:05. Enterprise should be here by now." Just as she said it, she watched some young 20 something man come screeching down the street in her rental Cadillac. He slammed on the brakes outside her house and Maura walked over to the young man.

"Good morning ma'am. Sorry I'm late. Hop in and I will drive you back to the office to sign the paper work," he said politely as he could. Maura nodded and entered the vehicle. Their drive to the office was uneventful, however Maura did notice a slight smell in the car. When they arrived at the office, she asked the young man to freshen up the interior as she signed all the papers.

When she was done, she found the car waiting just outside with the key in the ignition. She took a deep breath and smiled, satisfied with the young man's choice of new car smell. She did always love that smell. She turned the key to the ignition and the radio blared to life. Just as Maura was about to turn the volume down and flip to NPR for her morning commute routine, she heard a line of the lyrics and decided she needed to listen some more.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

Immediately, Maura thought of Jane. An image of Jane smiling that smile that makes Maura completely forget what she is going flashes before her eyes.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,__  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,__  
__You don't know,__  
__Oh oh,__  
__You don't know you're beautiful,_

Maura couldn't help but smile. Jane really did not see how beautiful she was. Gorgeous even. From the first day Maura met her, she thought she was beautiful. But after getting to know her, she became even more beautiful to her because of the person she was. And oh it was so true that Jane could get Maura overwhelmed. Maura snickered to herself at that thought.

_If only you saw what I can see,__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

"Do I want Jane?" Maura asked herself silently.

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

"Jane," Maura whispered, quietly, almost reverently.

_So c-come on,__  
__You got it wrong,__  
__To prove I'm right,__  
__I put it in a song,__  
__I don't know why,__  
__You're being shy,__  
__And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,__  
_

"Jane does look away when I look at her," Maura internally commented. "What does that mean?" she asks no one in particular.

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

Best friend. The word bounced around in Maura's head again. Do people normally think of their best friend as beautiful? Do people normally want their best friend the way that Maura was beginning to think she might want Jane? Maura lost herself in thought, as she was often apt to do when her thoughts were on Jane. The blare of police sirens startled her as she realized she had driven herself to the station on auto-pilot. She shook the thoughts of Jane from her mind as she gathered her things and headed into the precinct.

* * *

"Morning Maur," she heard Jane shout from across the room, as she quickly made her way over where Maura was waiting by the elevator.

"Morning Jane," Maura replied, smiling and looking sweetly at Jane.

Jane dropped her eyes to the ground and then looked back up, returning the smile. _She smiled at the ground, _Maura thought to herself. _This song is going to plague me all day now._

When Maura regained her sense, she realized that Jane had been holding out a cup of coffee for her. "Oh thanks. That was sweet, Jane," Maura replied taking the cup.

"Long night?" Jane asked inquisitively. She had noticed Maura's momentary retreat into her thoughts. What she wouldn't give to find out what was going on behind those beautiful green eyes.

"Well Jane, since we are heading to the summer solstice, which is the longest day of the year, last night was actually relatively short," Maura replied, bewildered by Jane's comment.

Jane sighed. _She's too cute_, she thought to herself. "No, I meant, did you not sleep well? You seem tired."

"Oh, well in that case. Yes, it was a long night. This case is really getting to me. Have you made any headway since I left yesterday? I didn't hear from you last night so I assumed you were working late," Maura replied, with a slight tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't text or call you. We were out scouring for witnesses all night. But it paid off! We got a great tip. Frost is out with Frankie picking up our suspect now. The guy's a dad too. What a scumbag. Who could do that to a woman when you have daughters of your own. Can't wait to get my hands on him in interrogation," Jane replied.

Maura smiled. She enjoyed seeing Jane in her element and busting bad guys was certainly it. "Go get your man, Jane," Maura winced at the awkwardness of this statement._ She didn't want Jane to have a man. Wait, what. Did I just admit that to myself?_

Jane chuckled. "Well, I intend to get my suspect if that's what you mean." Maura smiled and nodded. "Well I should head back to the bullpen and see if Frost is back. Lunch later?"

"Sure," Maura smiled and nodded, as she reached out and placed her hand on Jane's upper arm.

Jane smiled and placed her hand over Maura's. "Great. I'll meet you downstairs around noon." And with that, Jane turned on her heel and headed back to the pen.

* * *

Maura settled into her office, still feeling a little off from the events of the day. She tried to focus on the case file in front of her but was struggling with that. She let her eyes wander to her computer. "That damn song," Maura exclaimed as she sighed and put her hands in head. She turned to her computer and typed in the lyrics she most remembered.

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else._

She stared at the words before she hit enter. They held so much meaning. Best friend. Do best friends light up your world like nobody else? She hit the enter key. The first result was the name of the song, "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. She typed that into her browser and a link to the song came up. She clicked it.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the words of the song again. Why was this one song resonating so strongly with her? Almost as if it was a movie, snippets of Jane smiling, Jane touching her, Jane laughing, Jane protecting her, Jane loving her. Maura snapped her head up at that thought.

Yes, Jane loved her and she loved Jane. They have both said as much. So why did that thought startle her so? Was she beginning to feel differently about Jane?

"I can't think about these things right now," Maura sighed, looking out her office, at the body of the young woman from yesterday. She quickly composed herself, and began her work.

It was noon before she knew it. When she realized it, she found herself eagerly awaiting Jane's arrival. However, 15 minutes had passed and still no Jane. Taking out her cell phone, she texted her. _Where are you? Still on for lunch?_

_Shit. Sorry Maur. It's taking longer than I thought to break this guy._

_Oh_ was all Maura could muster in response, though she wasn't sure why.

_I'll make it up to you. Drinks at the Robber tonight? It's their first karaoke night! And hopefully, we will have a closed case to celebrate._

Maura smiled at the promptness of Jane's response. _Of course_ she replied. Before she could even think about whether it was a good idea or not, Maura sent a follow up text. _See you later. Xoxo_

"Christ!" Maura exclaimed, shocked at her own language. "Why did I send that?" she growled. She held her phone gently, staring at the screen, waiting for the wonderful sound a text reply. She stared at the phone for what seemed like hours, when suddenly, less than a minute later, her phone buzzed. Her heart sank and her stomach filled with butterflies. _Why am I nervous about a text? _Swallowing hard, she opened the text. _Right back at ya ;)_

Maura gasped and then smiled. _Was Jane flirting with her?_ She was about to reply back when she thought better of it. She tucked her phone back into her coat and went back to work. Somehow, Maura found herself humming the song that had been lingering in the back of her mind all morning. Giving in to the urge, she took out her phone, purchased it on iTunes and played it through the phone's speakers, unable to resist the urge to put it on repeat. She hummed along the rest of the day as she completed her work.

* * *

Around 4:30, just as Maura was wrapping up for the day, Jane came bounding into her office. "We got the sonofabitch! Nailed him to the wall," she crooned.

Maura smiled and replied, "I knew you would catch him, Jane. Congratulations on some wonderful police work."

"Thanks, Maur. You ready to go celebrate with me and the boys?"

"Yes, let me just gather my things," Maura replied. As she finished, she looked up to see Jane flip her hair to the side, then get frustrated with it and tie it back into a pony tail. Maura smiled. When she thinks of Jane, it is usually with that pony tail. It fits her so well.

They spent the car ride to the Dirty Robber with Jane detailing their interrogation and Maura listening, silently admiring the Detective; her skills, her intelligence, her cunning, her beauty. _Best friend. Best friend. Best friend._ It resounded in her head.

Arriving at the Dirty Robber, Jane held the door open for Maura, as always and proceeded to take a seat next to hear in the booth, sitting slightly closer than was necessary. As the waitress came over, Jane, as usual, ordered for both herself and Maura, and then went right back to recounting the events of the previous days with her brothers in blue.

Maura just sat there and watched Jane in her all glory. She was so animated when she was happy. And that made Maura happy. Inexplicably so. Her moods were so tied to Jane's. _Why is that?_ she thought to herself. _Why does Jane have such an effect on me? God, she's so beautiful. Stop! Why am I thinking about that? Best friend. Best friend._ Maura gulped down her wine and ordered another. The pattern continued for the next few hours. Jane and the boys telling their stories. Maura getting lost in all that was Jane. Maura drinking to make the thoughts go away. Before she knew it, she had drank too much and was beginning to fill intoxicated. But the good kind of intoxicated. The kind of intoxicated where you lose inhibition and everything seems like a good idea and everything is fun.

Noticing Maura's growing pile of wine glasses, Jane leaned over and whispered into Maura's ear. "You ok?"

Maura, nearly choking on her wine with Jane's lips so near her ear, replied in her sing-songy drunk voice, "Of course!"

Frost, not one to miss a beat, chimed in. "Maura, you should go sing!"

Maura smiled widely and in her drunk state declared, "That is an excellent idea, Barry. I think I just might do that!" "Scooch over Jane." Maura added as she gently pushed at Jane.

"You sure you want to do this, Maur?" Jane asked, trying to protect Maura from embarrassing herself.

"You bet!" Maura replied, as she winked at Jane and sauntered up to the stage. She leaned over and whispered to the bartender the song she wanted to sing. He laughed and nodded. Jane sighed and followed Maura, once she saw this was definitely happening. Maura stepped up onto the stage, with a little help from Jane. The music began and Jane just laughed.

"Maura? Do you even know this song?" Jane yelled over the music.

"Yes, Jane." Maura declared. "Now be quiet and let me serenade you."

She points to Jane as begins.

_You're insecure,__  
__Don't know what for,__  
__You're turning heads when you walk through the door,__  
__Don't need make-up,__  
__To cover up,__  
__Being the way that you are is enough,__Everyone else in the room can see it,__  
__Everyone else but you,__Baby you light up my world like nobody else,__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,__  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,__  
__You don't know,__  
__Oh oh,__  
__You don't know you're beautiful,__  
__If only you saw what I can see,__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately,__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,__  
__You don't know,__  
__Oh oh,__  
__You don't know you're beautiful,__  
__Oh oh,__  
__That's what makes you beautiful_

Jane stands there stunned. _Is she singing this to me? She thinks I'm beautiful? I light up her world? I get her overwhelmed? Now I'm the one overwhelmed! What is happening here? She's drunk. This isn't real. Is it?_ Jane turns to look at her brother and friends with a questioning look. They, in return, give her a knowing smile.

When Jane turns back around to continue watching as Maura parades around the stage, but always keeping her eyes on Jane, Korsak, Frankie and Frost start talking about is happening.

"It's about damn time," Frost says, smiling.

"Damn time for what?" asks Frankie.

"For that!" Korsak replies, pointing at Jane and Maura. Frankie still clueless looks for more clarification from Korsak. "Don't even tell me you don't see it, Frankie!"

"See what?"

"How much Jane and Maura are in love with each other," Frost replies.

"Janie and Maura?" Frankie squeaks. "Janie AND Maura," he says, again. He smiles. "How in the hell did I not see that?"

"Who's got June 4th in the Will They or Won't They Pool, Korsak?" Frost asks.

"You guys bet on them?" Frankie asks, shocked and offended, but still while laughing.

"I think it was Maura's assistant. She thinks she's ruined a couple almost moments for them with her inopportune timing as it is!" Korsak replied. "But just cause Maura's singing to her doesn't mean she's won, yet."

"How do I get in on this action?" Frankie asks, pulling out his wallet. "I say ten days from tonight and my sis is going to have a girlfriend, while I still don't." He laughs gently.

* * *

Jane, meanwhile, cannot take her eyes off Maura. _What does this mean? What is happening?_

_You don't know you're beautiful,__  
__Oh oh,__  
__That's what makes you beautiful__  
_

The song ends and Maura hops off the stage amidst rounds of applause and cat calls to "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Maura's connection to Jane was apparently not lost on the rest of the crowd either.

Jane lifted her hand as to wave off the crowd because it wasn't going to happen, when suddenly and out of no where, she feels lips on hers. Soft, quick and chaste. Just a peck. But a kiss nonetheless. _What the?_

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed as Maura pulled away. "What the hell was that?" she added, a little angrier than she had wanted it to sound. This was happening way too fast. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, but it was certainly unexpected.

Looking down at Maura, she saw tears start to well in her eyes. Jane quickly felt a pang in her heart. She never wanted to be the cause of Maura's distress ever again. Maura turned from Jane and sprinted to the door. Jane called after her, but she was surprisingly quick, even in her heels. Jane took off in pursuit and grabbed her hand, just as Maura had escaped through the door. Spinning her around, she could see the tears in Maura's eyes. Her heart broke. Standing before her was the woman she revered and loved. She knew she loved her as a friend but recently in the wake of all that had happened when she shot Paddy, she began to think those feelings were changing. Were growing. Looking into Maura's eyes, she saw friendship, hope, love, promise, confusion, pain, hurt. She wanted nothing more than to make Maura feel better. Her mind was swimming. Her heart was pounding.

Maura stood there, watching the turmoil in Jane's eyes, trying to sort through the drunken haze to figure out what had just happened. She had serenaded and kissed Jane in front of a room of strangers. Sure, she could write this off as a drunken escapade and she was sure they could both forget about it. But Maura wasn't sure she wanted that. _Best friend_. The words bounced around her head again. _Best friend. Best…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pressure of Jane's lips on hers. Jane was kissing her. Maura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. This time, the kiss was not a peck. It was not chaste. It was searching and seeking for meaning. For the truth behind their actions these past few months. For the truth behind Maura's actions tonight. The truth for both Maura and Jane. What was their relationship?

When they both needed air, the parted their lips. Eyes still closed, their foreheads rested against each other. Slowly, Maura opened her eyes and waited for Jane to do the same. This time when Maura smiled and looked into Jane's eyes, Jane didn't drop her eyes to the floor. She just returned Maura's smile with a twinkle in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and favorites! The more you let me know you like it, the more excited I get to write the next chapter!

Once again, I do not own these characters. I'm just taking them for a spin.

Chapter 2

_Wow_. That was all Jane could think. _Wow. I just kissed my best friend. And I liked it!_ Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her, so she slowly opened her eyes to meet Maura's gaze. She could see her own emotions reflected in Maura's eyes. "Wow," Jane whispered aloud.

Maura smiled. "Wow is right," she whispered back. She lifted her hand to caress Jane's cheek and pressed another gentle kiss to Jane's lips. "I know I was drunk, Jane, but I want you to know that this wasn't just a drunken mistake to me."

_Thank God_ was the thought that immediately sprang into Jane's mind. But instead, she replied, "Same here, Maura. But I'm not sure what this all means." Jane took a step back from Maura and ran her hands nervously through her hair. "I mean, wow. That kiss was….wow. But, wow…I…."

Maura snickered at Jane's inability to have a coherent thought. Seeing Jane so flustered, Maura decided she need to take charge. She took Jane's hands in her own and said, "I know, Jane. I don't know what it means either. I feel something for you but I'm not sure what it is. And I don't think either one of us can really figure that out tonight."

Jane dipped her head. "Maur-" she started. _I don't know what I feel for you, but I want to explore it_ was what Jane had wanted to say. But instead, she felt Maura's finger lift her chin up.

"Look at me, Jane," Maura pleaded. She was nervous Jane was about to run away from what was happening. When Jane's gaze met Maura's, Maura could see happiness but also doubt and confusion in her friend's eyes. "Jane, we are in uncharted territory for us. It's okay to be nervous and confused. I am. Let's just take some time to think about where to go from here."

Jane thought for a moment before responding. Her heart wanted to just grab Maura and kiss her again, but her head stopped her. "Okay," she replied, smiling awkwardly. "But how do you suggest we do that? We are around each other all the time."

"That's true, Jane. And that's exactly why I think we need to take some time to think about our next steps. I would truly hate for something to ruin our friendship and working relationship. I value you so much," Maura explained, fighting the temptation to take Jane in her arms once again. "I'm not suggesting we don't interact with each other. I'm merely suggesting that we take some time to inventory our feelings for one another." Maura had slipped into scientist mode. "Dissect our interactions and behaviors to figure out what is really happening between us."

Jane sighed. "That may be easy for you, Maur. But that's not how I operate. I don't want to dissect our relationship." Jane paused and took a gulp before continuing. "I want to explore it."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, searching Jane's eyes.

Realizing they were still outside the door of the Dirty Robber, and noticing the crowd of men that had gathered at the window to watch, Jane said, "I don't want an audience for this. Let's go back to your place." Maura nodded in agreement, letting Jane take her hand to lead her to the car. They rode home in comfortable silence, each one lost in their thoughts about the conversation they were about to have.

Jane took the time to really think about how she wanted to reply to Maura's question. At the beginning of the night, Jane was just excited to spend the evening with her best friend. Sure, Jane had let het mind wander time and again to the thought of something more with Maura, but she was always just pushed it aside, as she had with all her previous girl crushes. Surely, it meant nothing. But seeing the sadness in Maura's eyes and sensing that Maura might have felt the same, Jane acted on her impulse to kiss her. After she had kissed Maura, a switch flipped for her. What she was feeling for Maura wasn't just friendship. She wanted something more. She wanted to see what truly was between them.

Maura, being more scientific in her approach to her relationships, analyzed every moment of the day. When she had gone to bed the night before, Jane was just her best friend. But now, Maura viewed her in a whole different light. What had changed? Maura created several hypotheses and tried to validate each one. The only one that withstood her scientific scrutiny was the one that she had secretly always thought to be true. _I am bisexual and truth be told, have always felt more than friendship for Jane. But since I have never felt really in love before, I did not know how to classify my physical, emotional and mental responses to her. Therefore, I must conclude that I, Maura, am in love with one Jane Rizzoli._

Arriving at Maura's place, Maura opened her car door to get out. She was quickly met by Jane, who once again, took Maura's hand in hers as she led the way to her door. Using her key to Maura's place, Jane let them in. Once inside, Jane let go of Maura's hands, stepped forward and placed her hands on Maura's upper arms. She looked deeply into Maura's eyes as she replied. "I thought about this the whole ride home. I don't want to do this independently, Maura. It's easy for you to remove yourself from the situation and examine each minute detail. But for me, I would much rather just jump in and explore what happens."

Deep down, Maura became an innocent school girl, excited at the prospect of exploring Jane. _Well, maybe not _so _innocent, _Maura thought. But then, fear gripped her at the thought of the possibility that if they didn't work out, then she could lose Jane forever. And that was something that Maura just couldn't bear. "But what if we jump in too fast and find that we are incompatible and this doesn't work out? I don't want to lose you and our friendship." Maura's last sentence rang full of fear and apprehension.

Taking a step even closer to Maura, their bodies almost flush together. "You would never lose me, Maur. I…I-" Jane took a deep breath. Why was this so hard to say? She had said _I love you_ to Maura many times before. Why was she struggling to say it now? Did those words carry more meaning now? Jane pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Regardless of what those words may or may not mean, the simple fact was that they were true. "I love you, Maura," Jane said sweetly, as she looked deep into Maura's eyes. With those words, Jane was suddenly struck with the answer to her questions. _I am falling in love with her_.

It was Maura's turn to let her gaze fall from Jane's eyes. She blushed. _Please let those words mean what I think they do. _"I love you, too, Jane." Maura replied as she looked, coquettishly, up into Jane's eyes.

Jane's breath hitched in her throat. _Is she feeling what I'm feeling? _Her stomach filled with butterflies. "Maur?" Jane asked, tentatively.

"Yes, Jane," Maura breathed.

"Well," Jane stammered. Steeling herself to ask the question, Jane pushed aside her nervousness and asked, "If you're okay with this exploring thing…" Jane paused, looking at Maura for a silent assent. Maura nodded, almost imperceptively, transfixed by Jane and what was about to come. "Then, maybe we can, I don't know, maybe, uh…go on, you know, a date?" Jane finished quickly.

"We've been on many dates already Jane. I don't see how that is any different than normal," Maura replied, inquisitively.

"Yes, Maura, we have. But I mean like a real date. I am formally asking you out on a date," Jane replied, laughing on the inside at Maura's naivety.

"Oh," Maura replied. "You want to court me?" She smiled.

"Well, uh, I guess?" Jane replied, startled by Maura's use of such an old-fashioned term.

"Courtship is the act of getting to know one another to decide if we would like to move our relationship into something more established, more formal," Maura offered in clarification.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I want to do," Jane replied, beaming.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! They mean so much to me! This will be my last update for 2 weeks since I'm going on vacation, so I'm making it a good one. Enjoy! **_

_****Please leave me reviews and let me know if you like the direction I am going with the story.****_

**_Oh and the link to the song is for youtube: watch?v=rbLg6-MvOFo_**

* * *

Having just left Maura at her house, Jane's mind wandered as she drove home. She had a silly smile on her face as she let herself remember the events at Maura's door as she left. It was slightly awkward at first, sure, but in the sweet sense; like two teenagers trying to figure out how to end their first date, but it soon escalated into something of a much more adult nature.

"_Well, um, I guess I should be going,"_ _Jane said, as she looked from Maura to the door and back to Maura. Deep down, Jane was warring with herself. The excitement of the evening beckoned her to stay longer and explore Maura and the bounds of their relationship, but the other part of her warned her that if she stayed, she might not be able to control herself. Kissing Maura had stirred something deep within Jane. Though she was not yet confident in the feelings that had begun to arise for the beautiful doctor, she was sure of the physical response Maura had elicited in her. Her pulse quickened, her breaths became increased and ragged, her skin tingled, and her stomach tightened. She was also very much aware of the familiar feel of arousal tugging at her and dampening her panties. While Jane found this exciting, it also scared her. She had never experienced this with a woman before._

_Maura assessed Jane and smiled. She could see Jane's thought process reflected in the deepening brown of Jane's eyes. She knew the effect the kiss had on Jane and was aware that she herself was experiencing the same symptoms. However, Maura was more confident in her sexuality, where Jane was still coming to terms with it. Maura had been with women before, though it was usually only a fling and nothing more. Knowing that they were going to need to take it slow, Maura nodded and replied, "If that's what you would like, then that's fine by me." She then took a step forward, placed her hand against Jane's cheek and gently pressed her lips to Jane's. "Good night, Jane. Sleep well."_

_Feeling Maura's lips against her own once again ignited a passion within Jane. When Maura removed her lips, Jane ached for the feel of them again. Ignoring Maura's parting words, Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, pulling her closer and pressed her lips to Maura's once more. However, this time it was not gentle or sweet. It was hungry and passionate, much like the first time she had kissed Maura. She ran her tongue across Maura's bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. Maura parted her lips, granting her access. Jane's tongue met Maura's in a gentle caress, causing Maura to moan into the kiss. This only served to cause Jane to pull Maura even tighter and deepen the kiss. Jane explored Maura's lips and mouth with her tongue, not able to get enough. She wound her free hand in Maura's hair, pulling her even closer, trying to reduce the space between them. Unsatisfied still with the distance, Jane backed Maura against the wall and pressed the length of her body against the soft, supple skin of the object of her desire. This sudden increase in contact left Maura pleasantly shocked and increasingly more aroused. Jane sucked Maura's bottom lip into her mouth and then slightly nipped at it. Jane pulled slightly back from Maura and waited for her to open her eyes. Jane thought by Maura's moans and sighs that she was enjoying this, but she wanted to double check. Maura opened her eyes and Jane could see her own arousal reflected in Maura's eyes. A low growl escaped Jane's lips as she took the soft, gentle skin at the base of Maura's neck into her mouth, licking it, sucking it and kissing it. Maura responded to the unexpected stimulus by gasping, but quickly replaced it with a low moan. She wound her hands into Jane's hair and wrapped her leg around the detective's lean body. As she begin to feel Jane begin to grind up against her, Maura, though immensely enjoying each touch, kiss, and sound from Jane, knew that they were about to cross a boundary that she was not sure Jane was quite ready for and would totally fly in the face of their decision to court one another. A make out session was total okay, but dry humping was just a bit much for their first night._

"_J-J-Jane," Maura struggled to say, caught up in her own ecstasy._

"_Hmmm?" was all Jane could say as she continued her assault on Maura's neck._

_Maura mentally shook herself, stealing herself from Jane's machinations. "Jane, we should stop," she panted. "Let's slow it down."_

_Jane pulled back from Maura, her hands still holding her, Maura's leg still wrapped around her body. At first, she just stared at Maura dumbfounded but as the blood rerouted to her brain and overruled the rest of her body, Jane agreed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I lost control for a moment," she sighed, releasing Maura and running her hands through her hair._

_Maura immediately grabbed her hands and pulled her back to her. "You," she gently kissed her lips; "have," another kiss; "nothing," kiss; "to be," kiss; "sorry," kiss; "for," kiss. She smiled gently. "Don't ever apologize for losing yourself in me. I know we said we wanted to see where this would go. I think it is safe to assume that a mutual attraction to each other will not be something that we need to worry about."_

_Jane chucked. "I don't even know where that came from." She paused and she shook her head. "That's a lie. Yes, I do." Maura cocked her head, silently urging Jane to continue. "I guess I've tried to just hide it from myself, but the truth is, I've always found you beautiful and sexy. I think I've always been secretly attracted to you," Jane conceded._

_Maura smiled and brushed her thumb across Jane's lower lip. "And I, you," she confessed, as she brought their lips together one last time. _

_As they parted, Jane smiled and whispered, "Good night, Maur. Sweet dreams." She placed a gentle kiss on Maura's forehead and left._

Before she was even aware of it, she was sitting in her car outside her apartment. Sighing contentedly, she got out of the car and headed into her apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Jane awoke to her own deep, ragged breaths, with her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and her hand jammed into her panties. She had been dreaming of Maura and realized she must have taken matters into her own hands, so to speak. She chuckled to herself and realizing she needed the release more than she cared to admit, she allowed her mind to wander back to her fantasy of Maura as she manipulated her own orgasm.

Gathering herself together, she reached over to the nightstand, picked up her laptop and began to the search the internet. Jane had only one thing on her mind that morning. Well, two really, but she had already taken care of one of them. The other thing on her mind was just how to court the lovely Maura Isles. Jane scoffed at the WikiHow page on "How to Court a Woman: 7 Steps." She couldn't believe that there was actually a How-To on that.

Jane read it aloud. "Step 1: Get to know her. Done. Step 2: Use what you learn. Already done that. Step 3: Ask her our. Done. Step 4: After the first date, wait for her to contact you. We've been on a million dates already. Step 5: Make her feel special. I do that everyday. Step 6: Make the first kiss special. I think that was definitely taken care of. Step 7: From this point on, you just have to let the relationship unfold." Jane fell silent at this last step._ Was that the secret? Just let it unfold? Isn't that what they had been doing all this time? Had she being courting Maura since they first met?_ Jane closed her laptop and headed to the shower to think it through. It was of course the best place to do any thinking.

Turning on the hot water and stripping off her BPD T-shirt and panties, Jane stepped in. She let the water run over her as she let her mind wander that last point. _Have I been courting Maura since the beginning? Is this where we naturally leading to? _Jane began her shower routine as she continued thinking. _Maybe I don't have to do anything different? Maybe I should just continue doing what I've been doing. This seems to just be the natural evolution of our relationship. Last night felt so incredibly natural and so incredibly right. God! How good Maura's skin felt under my hands and how delicious her lips were against mine! This is right. We are right. This has been a long time coming. I should just enjoy it._ With that thought, Jane stepped out of the shower, wrapped her towel around her and moved to the vanity. There, she pressed shuffle on her iPod and set up getting ready with a pep in her step, high on her new found confidence in her and Maura. The first few songs came and went without really catching Jane's attention. They were purely background noise that Jane hummed along to as she busied herself with her morning routine. However, the next song that came on had Jane's rapt attention. It was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. The opening chords stopped Jane cold in her tracks. She knew this song well.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

At this point, Jane reached out and stopped the song, tears welling in her eyes. Was this the truth behind the evolution of her relationship with Maura? Has she really loved her all this time and just hid the truth from even herself? Jane felt rather than heard her response to this question. It was not something she had to vocalize or say to herself. Her heart felt as if it were growing and were about to burst. The truth of her love for Maura caused her to suddenly gasp for breath as tears sprang to her eyes. She reached out and grabbed her vanity counter, letting her head sag and her emotions out. She cried tears of sadness for years of not living her truth, tears of joy for discovering the truth in her heart and tears of hope for a happy future with Maura. Glancing up into the mirror, she smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm in love with Maura," she whispered to herself, testing the words out. She repeated them again, this time with more conviction and volume. "I'm in love with Maura." She smiled. "And I'm going to make her mine." She immediately knew what her next step with Maura would be. Picking up her phone, she texted the love of her life.

_Missing you already. Meet me outside The Dirty Robber at noon. Xoxo Jane_

She closed the phone, smiled and set off with a sense of purpose that she had never felt ever before. Operation Woo Maura was a go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back from my honeymoon with my amazing wife and I was re-energized to continue this story. Please leave me comments about what you like and don't like and where you might like to see our ladies go from here! So without further ado, here is Chapter 4! **

****I do not own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little bit!****

* * *

Jane arrived at the Dirty Robber a little after eleven, ready to put her plan into action. She spent the better part of the morning on the phone with the manager, working out the logistics of her lunch date with Maura. The rest of her time was reserved for finding the right outfit. She knew that Maura would look breathtaking no matter what she arrived in and Jane wanted to impress her just as much. She had decided on a light gray pants suit that showed off her tall, thin, yet muscular frame, paired with a teal shirt that had a dangerously deep v-neck. She smiled as she pulled it on thinking how nicely it would match with Maura's eyes.

Once at the Robber, Jane set out to make this a lunch date that Maura would never forget because this is a place that she would never forget…the place she fell in love with Dr. Maura Isles.

She headed straight to "their table" and placed a beautiful purple lilac in the middle. She knew that its message would not be lost on Maura, as it was the flower that symbolizes the first emotions of love. She then ran to the bar, ordered her favorite beer and Maura's favorite wine, and placed them on their table. Her next stop was to the DJ booth where she handed her iPod to the bartender cued to the song that he was to play on Jane's cue. She also slipped him a twenty just to make sure that he would be paying extra close attention to her.

Jane looked down at her watch. "11:52!" Jane knew that Maura believed that if you were any later than five minutes early you were considered late for your engagement. And with that, Jane bolted outside and stood on the curb, anxious to see Maura arrive. Jane checked her watch as each minute ticked by. 11:53. 11:54. 11:55. Jane began to get nervous when her watch ticked to 11:56_. "She's late," she thought to herself. _11:57. 11:58. 11:59. 12:00. 12:01. _"Now she's actually late."_ 12:02. _"Where is she? I hope I didn't freak her out last night." _12:03. Just as Jane was about to pull out her cell phone to call Maura, she caught a glimpse of her Prius coming around the corner. The car pulled to a stop in front of her and Maura quickly emerged from the driver's side.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Maura stammered, as she struggled to escape from the car.

"I was beginning to wor-" Jane trailed off, as Maura came into full view. As Jane predicted, Maura was breathtaking in a simple blue cocktail dress with a plummeting neckline that made Jane's breath hitch in her throat and a killer pair of nude pumps that accentuated her already defined legs. Jane gulped. "Worry," she finished, as she began to blush. "You look beautiful, Maura," she said, almost reverently, grasping Maura's hands. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Maura's lips.

Maura smiled. "Thank you, Jane," she replied, coyly. "I'm so sorry I was late. It took me forever to pick out something to where. It's not every day your best friend courts you."

Jane chuckled at Maura's small joke and added, "Same here. You like?" Jane spun around, playfully, allowing Maura to take in all that was Jane. It was moments like these that reminded Jane of why she fell in love with Maura. Things were just so easy between them. They could just be.

"Very much so," Maura replied, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her in for another chaste kiss. "You look beautiful, too."

Jane grimaced. "Can we find another word besides beautiful? You're beautiful. Not me."

"Yes, yes you are, Jane. I wish you could see that. But if that word makes you uncomfortable, we can certainly find another one." Maura paused as she catalogued every word she could think of as a synonym for beautiful and smiled when she had just the right one to describe Jane. "Stunning. Jane, you look stunning."

Jane smiled. "I can live with that one." Grabbing Maura's hand, she said, "Let's get this date started." She walked to the door for Maura, opened it, and held it open, letting her date enter before her. Jane knew how to be a gentleman, having grown up with two brothers. Her mother constantly reminded them to hold the door open for any woman. However, Jane's gentlemanly intentions gave way to her more baser instincts when she was greeted by Maura's bare back. The cocktail dress with the dangerously low neckline had an even more daringly low scoop in the back. Jane found herself frozen in place as she watched Maura walk, no saunter, to their table; the skin on her back teasing Jane to caress her; the sashaying of her ass, accentuated by the low cut, tantalizing Jane to grab her.

Maura, sensing Jane's absence behind her, smiled, knowing the dress she had chosen had her desired effect on the detective. Glancing flirtatiously over her shoulder, Maura smiled and asked, "Are you coming, Jane?"

Jane instantly blushed and choked out a yes, as she quickly closed the distance between her and Maura. Maura took her usual spot in the booth. Jane was just about to do the same, but instead, she grabbed her beer and slid into the booth next to Maura. "Is this ok?" she asked.

Noting the presence of the purple lilac, a symbol of love, in the middle of the table, Maura smiled and placed her hand on Jane's leg. "I was hoping you would sit next to me, Jane." Such simple words and Jane was nearly unraveled. She couldn't think straight. Being this close to Maura in THAT dress, letting go of all the subtext that had carried on between them for years, finally admitting her true feelings to herself and the fact that she was about to confess them to Maura was weighing on Jane. She grabbed her beer and guzzled half of it to calm herself down. Maura watched, curious as to why Jane was so nervous.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura asked, punctuating her curiosity with a slight tilt of her head.

"Uh, yeah, Maur. Just a lil nervous," Jane replied, honestly.

"Why?" Maura could not understand why Jane was so nervous. They had been quite physical the night before and she was sure Jane knew that she was beyond attracted to her.

"It's just-" Jane began to peel the sticker off her beer bottle. "It's just…this is pretty huge for us, Maur."

"I know, Jane. Taking our relationship to the next level is a big step. But it's one that I know I'm ready for. Aren't you ready?" Maura asked.

"You have no idea how ready," Jane whispered. She took a deep breath. "Maur, do you know why I brought you here? Of all the places in Boston to take a woman on a first date, do you know why I brought you here? To the Robber?"

Maura sat for a moment, thinking. She did find it somewhat peculiar that Jane had invited her to the Dirty Robber for their first date, but this was a very "Jane place" and so she had just went with it. "No, not really. I just figured you liked it here."

"Maur, I don't like it here for a date. I come here…we come here…all the time…because this is our place," Jane replied, hoping Maura was getting her point.

"No, it's not. It's his place," Maura replied, pointing to the owner.

Jane sighed. "Not as in we own it Maura. But that this is our place. This place is important to us. Do you know why?" Maura shook her head and waited for Jane to continue. "I didn't really know why either until this morning. Anytime I come here without you Maura it doesn't feel right. It's only right when I'm here with you. Because this is the place that I…" Jane paused, searching Maura's eyes for some assurance. What she saw put her at ease…a silent plea to continue, to say what she knew Jane was about to say, to validate her guess on the meaning of the purple lilac, to finally say what had been building between them for a long time. "The place that I fell in love with you, Maur." Jane smiled and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Maura's ear. As she did so, a single tear fell from Maura's eye and Jane softly wiped it away. "Is that ok to say? Because it's true. I'm in love with you Maura."

Maura nodded and pulled Jane into a kiss, not trusting her voice at the moment. She had hypothesized that she was in love with the detective, but in that moment, her hypothesis was validated. She was in fact in love with Jane Rizzoli. Both needing air, they parted and Maura whispered, "I love you too, Jane. So much."

Jane placed a kiss gently on Maura's lips. "You do?"

"I do," Maura replied simply. "I thought I might. These feelings and reactions that I've been having towards you…the only hypothesis that made any sense was that I loved you. And then when you told me you loved me, it just all made sense. I knew in that moment that I was so deeply in love with you." Jane smiled and kissed Maura sweetly. "When did you figure out you loved me?" Maura asked.

"It's funny you should ask," Jane replied with a smirk. She turned and signaled the bartender who flipped the song to the one cued on Jane's iPod. "This morning, while I was getting ready, this song came on my playlist. Do you know it?"

Maura sat, listening for a moment. "No, I don't think I do. What is it?"

"It's called A Thousand Years. I want you to listen to the lyrics because they describe perfectly how I feel about you." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura again. Just millimeters from her lips, Jane asked, "Dance with me?"

The refrain began as Maura nodded.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Jane stood from the booth and offered her hand to Maura.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Taking it, Maura follows Jane to the dance floor, where the chorus began and Jane wraps her love into her arms.

_One step closer_

Maura places her head against Jane's chest and they begin to sway to the music.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Maura lifts her head from Jane's shoulder, eyes shimmering with tears, touched by the sentiment of the song and the depth of Jane's love. Jane dips her head and kisses her adoringly.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

"Maura," Jane whispers.

_One step closer_

Jane looks at Maura, who places her hand on Jane's cheek. Just as Jane is about to speak, Maura places a searing kiss on her lips. Their kiss deepens, as the song falls away. "Take me home, Jane," Maura breathes against Jane's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. Life, as always, has gotten in the way.**_

_**Please note the change in the rating for this story. It has taken an undeniably M rated turn, so if you are not comfortable with a girl on girl love scene with some moderate dirty talk, then move on. If, like me, you enjoy a little Jane and Maura sexy time, enjoy! Please read and review!**_

**_Again, I do not own these characters. I'm just playing with them. :)_**

* * *

Closing the door to her apartment behind her, Jane slumped against it, intently watching the sway of Maura's hips as she glided into Jane's living room. She took in every centimeter of her body excited at the prospect of letting her hands and tongue explore every curve. She almost couldn't believe that this was happening. Maura, her best friend, was in her apartment in an entirely non-friendly way. She watched as Maura sat on her couch, crossing her toned legs to slip off her heels. Jane let her eyes travel up Maura's legs to the hem of her dress, further up along her taught abs, then pausing for a moment as they continued their journey at her abundant cleavage and finally to Maura's mouth. Her lips were moving, clearly saying something, but Jane couldn't focus on the words, only the tantalizing ways her lips moved.

"Jane?" Maura called. "Jane?" she continued, this time bringing her fingers in front of her face and waving them at Jane.

"Hmmmm?" Jane mumbled, as she tried to focus on what Maura was saying.

Maura smiled knowingly and then patted the couch cushion next to her. "Come sit with me," she purred.

Jane ran her hand through her wild curls, trying to compose herself as she traversed the room to sit by Maura. She was becoming undone just at the sight of Maura. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like when she was able to be intimate with her. She sat down next to Maura, scooting close to her. Maura placed her hand on the detective's thigh. Jane watched as Maura slid her hand across the fabric of Jane's pants to the inside of her thigh, which she squeezed tenderly. Jane felt her insides clench in unison and felt the unmistakable wetness of her increasing arousal. She smiled sheepishly, unsure of what to do. She ever so gently and hesitantly lifted her hand to cup Maura's cheek. "Are we really doing this?" she asked, as she looked deeply into Maura's eyes, looking for her answer there. Words were words but she knew Maura's eyes always told her the truth.

Maura smiled and leaned into Jane's touch. She chose her words carefully. "Jane, my love, nothing would make me happier than to take you to bed right now and show you just how much I love you and want you." She paused waiting to see Jane's reaction. When she saw Jane begin to flush from both her arousal and some embarrassment at the frankness of her words, she continued. "But, I don't want to rush you. I've been with women before but I know this is new territory for you."

Jane sat quietly for a moment, letting Maura's revelation sink in. _She's been with women before. How did I not know that?_

Maura could tell her confession rattled Jane and wanted to ease her discomfort. "Jane, does that bother you?" she asked.

"No," Jane replied simply. "It's just that I…" she trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts before she continued. _I don't know what to do _she said mentally to herself. She looked up at Maura and saw nothing but love and compassion in her eyes. While their relationship had taken an interesting turn in the past 24 hours, the woman in front of her was still her best friend through and through. The person she could tell anything to. Confident in that, Jane continued. "Maur, it's just that I've never done this before and I'm afraid I won't be any good with, well you know…"

Maura's heart ached with Jane's simple confession. _She wants to please me. How sweet of her._ She leaned into Jane's body and kissed her softly. "I'll teach you," she whispered against Jane's lips, causing the detective to internally shudder with anticipation. "Will you let me?" she asked seductively. Jane ever so slightly nodded, enraptured by the woman in her arms. Noticing Jane's consent, Maura took control of the situation and leaned even further into Jane, pushing her onto her back. Now on top and in control, Maura deepened their kiss, snaking her tongue into Jane's mouth and sliding her hand up Jane's body, finding a home cradling Jane's breast.

Jane sighed and arched her back, pressing her breast fully into Maura's hand, seeking more contact. Maura rewarded her eagerness with a tweak of her nipple and a trail of kisses up her neck. Jane wound her hands in Maura's hair, lost in the sensation. "Do you like that, Jane?" Maura asked, knowing her answer.

"Y-yes, Maur, God yes," Jane answered, as Maura's face came into view.

"Good," Maura said, pressing a kiss to the writhing woman beneath here. "I do, too," she breathed against her lips. Jane made a mental note of that but felt a sudden rush of wetness between her legs. She was quickly losing composure and was getting lost in all that was Maura. While lost in pure bliss, Maura made quick work of Jane's button down and front closure bra. Jane was startled back to reality by the feeling of Maura's mouth sucking on her now exposed breast. Maura kissed and sucked her way around Jane's breast, purposefully avoiding the spot Jane wanted her to pay the most attention to. Maura smiled as Jane wiggled and arched, trying to get Maura's mouth on her hard nipple.

"Tell me what you want, Jane," Maura breathed over the pert bud, blowing warm air over it.

"Please, Maur," Jane bugged, arching her back towards Maura's mouth.

"Uh-uh. Say it."

Jane, growing frustrated, wound her hand in Maura's hair, using her strength to hold Maura's head in place, while arching her back into Maura's mouth. Having hit her target, she moaned throwing her head back, "Lick it, suck it, bite it. God, Maura. Just fuck me, already."

Maura, ever the obedient one, did exactly as told. Drawing her nipple into mouth, Maura massaged it with her tongue, rolling her tongue over it again and again. The more Jane moaned, the more aggressive Maura became, sucking it harder into mouth and raking her teeth over it. When Jane began to roll her hips into Maura, Maura bit down on the pert bud and pressed her hips into Jane's arousal.

"God, Maur, please," Jane whimpered, clawing at Maura's back. Realizing Maura's dress was in her way, Jane groaned. "Off. Now," she commanded, her fingers pulling the material from Maura's body. Reluctantly, Maura pulled away from Jane's breast, giving it a kiss in a silent promise to return, she stood up and in one fluid motion, dropped her dress to the floor, revealing her naked body.

"No underwear?" Jane gasped, taking in the full length of the doctor's body.

Maura smiled devilishly. "I was hoping I wouldn't need them." She climbed back atop Jane, ready to continue where she left off, when Jane sat up, wrapped one arm around Maura's waist, clenching her close, and captured one of Maura's perky breasts in her mouth. Maura gasped as her head rolled back, surprised by Jane's boldness.

Feeling Maura grind into her and wrap her hands in her hair, Jane pulled back every so slightly. "You're a good teacher," she whispered against her breast. With her free hand, she reached up and began to roll the neglected bud between her fingers. "Extra credit," Jane murmured, earning a part giggle, part moan from her lover.

After allowing herself a moment to enjoy Jane's ministrations, Maura pushed herself against Jane, forcing Jane to the couch. She allowed Jane to continue lavishing her breasts with attention, as she repositioned herself to reach between them and undid Jane's belt and zipper. She slid her hand into Jane's panties to feel her wetness. She gasped when she felt how wet she was but also in surprise of what she didn't find. "You're shaved," she groaned, as she pulled her breast from Jane's mouth, replacing it quickly with her own mouth and tongue.

"MMMmmmmmmhmmmmm," Joan moaned, as she bucked her hips against Maura's hand. "You like?"

"Fuuuuuccccccck," Maura groaned, as she ran her fingers over Jane's wet pussy, spreading her juices all over.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, shocked and also turned on by the doctor's crude language in bed.

"What? I like dirty talk," Maura conceded, as she slipped one finger inside Jane, causing the detective to inhale sharply. She slid her hand finger back out and pulled it out of Jane's pants.

"Off. Now," she mirrored Jane's words back to her as she slipped the digit inside her mouth, relishing the taste of the detective. She closed her eyes as she sampled her, feeling her own arousal increase exponentially as it dripped down her leg.

"Oh my God," Jane groaned, lost in the seductiveness of the woman in front of her. She licked her lips as she watched Maura enjoy her taste and wanted nothing Maura than to know what Maura tasted like. She quickly kicked off her pants, as Maura positioned herself on the floor, on her knees, waiting to enjoy even more of the detective.

Jane leaned against the sofa, placing a leg on either side of Maura. Maura wrapped her hands around the detective's thighs and with a power neither knew she possessed, pulled Jane to her mouth. She ran a broad tongue from one of her slit to the other, licking and tasting every inch of Jane's pussy. "You taste so good," she moaned. She ran her tongue over Jane's clitoris, causing Jane to jump. "Mmmmm, do you like that, Jane?" Maura asked, glancing up at the detective, as she sucked her clit into her mouth.

"Aahhhhh, fuuuuuuuck, yes," Jane replied. "Yes, more. Please," she continued.

Maura continued to lick and suck Jane's clit driving her closer and closer to the edge. Unwinding one hand from Jane's thigh, she inserted two fingers into the detective, curling them up to put pressure on her G-spot. She coordinated each pump of her fingers with an increased suckle on Jane's clit, driving the detective insane. She thrusted her hips against Maura's mouth, losing all control. "Maur! Oh God…" she moaned. "I'm gonna come…"

"Come for me, baby," Maura coaxed. "God, you're beautiful," she groaned deeply against Jane. The vibrations of Maura's moans and groans was enough to send the detective over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her as she pulled on Maura's hair and screamed her name. Maura continued her rhythm as Jane rode out her orgasm, and licked her clean when she was done.

She drew herself back up the long, lean body of the detective and kissed her deeply. Jane could taste herself on Maura's lips. She groaned deeply wanting to know what the doctor tasted like. She knew it would be divine, as was everything else about Maura. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and stood, lifting her up. She placed her gently back against the couch. She kneeled before and just took in the sight of her. "You're breathtaking," she cooed, as she ran her hands up Maura's silky legs. "Every thing about you, Maur, takes my breath away."

A single tear ran down Maura's face as she placed a hand to Jane's cheek. "Are you sure you want to, Jane? You don't have to," Maura offered.

"I want to," Jane replied, simply. "I need to," she added, as she groaned, parting Maura's lips and seeing the evidence of her obvious arousal. Jane licked her lips as she bowed her head and lapped at Maura's wetness.

"Oh, Jane!" Maura exclaimed, as she wrapped a leg around the detective's back. "You're such a good student," she moaned as she bucked against her face.


End file.
